1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a stand for liquid vessels. In particular, the present invention is related to such a stand for small liquid vessels to prevent them from being knocked over.
2. Prior Art
The liquid vessels regularly used by persons on a daily basis, for example, glasses, cans and bottles, lack any means to be releasably secured to a base surface on which they are placed. Liquid vessels without such means, are prone to being knocked down, as by bumping, due to negligence of children, pets and even adults. The liquid in the vessels will then flow out, soil the surrounding area as well as other articles, grounds or carpets. The vessels themselves may also be broken when knocked over.